Finding The Light
by Jovieta
Summary: Raven's friends will always be there, even if they don't understand her. [Drabble]


I've been working on a metaphorical style lately, and Forced to Learn is hard to practice on, because it has so many characters. So, I'm taking a small break from the fanfiction, meaning it won't be updated for awhile…maybe Friday, if I'm not too busy, or even in the week! I am spending the night at a friends, resulting in having to tape Teen Titans and Inuyasha, so I probably won't be able to update Saturday nor Sunday…sorry Forced to Learn readers!  
Anyway, I hope I'm progressing from my writing when I first started a year ago. Go read some of my early works, and then you'll see what I'm talking about. I need to get back into writing, because I'm starting to draw better than how I'm writing, and that's an amazing feat…  
ENJOY AND DO REVIEW!

-----------------------------------  
Finding The Light  
Rated: G, General Audience, Angst.  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Harry Potter are owned by their respectable owners: DC Universe, and J.K Rowling.  
--------------------------------------------

Darkness shrouded the room, closing in on her. She basked in the cold warmth of it, trying to find the reason for her existence. Her amethyst eyes wandered to the flickering candle flame, the only source of light. She watched as it moved with the little breeze, and listened to the smallest hints of crackling noises. A lilac scent emitted from the lavender candle, mixing in the smell of the melting wax.  
Ever so slowly, she stood to her feet, her knees cracking from the sudden movement. She felt her leg, where the scars still lay. The pain came horridly slow, torturing her in ways that only existed in her mind. The scars were not physical, but they were deeper than that, aches of the weariness that had been brought upon her.  
Mental pain was shown through her legs, a wave of pain that would flow throughout her nervous system. The abuse of her mind was taking a toll on her. Her meditation was flawed; her thoughts were haunted of his words.  
Raven fingered the clear, tri-dimensional stick with trembling fingers. The newly installed blinds creaked open towards her. The thin and pale light streamed into the room. Raven looked behind her as the light poured in, and the dust danced, now happily visible.

Raven wiped the tears from her cheeks. She lifted the blinds up, listening vaguely to their rustling noise. She leaned against the window seal and looked over the area. Gold and amber tinted leaves blew in circlets round in the wind. 'Ere was Jump City, just west of Gotham and Steel City, where five teens protected the area, without police men or adults' assistance. There Raven lived with four friends that could never truly understand her, and no matter how many people she was surrounded with, she would always be alone.  
She sighed desperately and closed her eyes, but his words haunted her no matter what she did. The wind started to pick up speed, and it spoke to her in low whispers. It told her to not be overwhelmed by sadness and sorrow, no one can understand one another, and it is just the way it is. One cannot be truly accepted into society, for we all are differed, and we cannot have the same emotion at the same exact timing. It doesn't matter what others think, for they shall experience the same emotions, just not in the same ways.

She gasped lightly as the candles, on the floor,lit one by one. She turned round and round, trying to find the source of this. As she moved in this way, she began to notice that the candles made a certain shape…a heart.  
"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, ifone onlyremembers to turn on the light." She heard a voice say, then out of the shadows stepped the speaker...Beast Boy, then Starfire, then Robin, and, finally, Cyborg.

"Albus Dumbledore." Raven stated with the smallest of smiles playing upon her lips.  
"You've been in your room for weeks now, look, we're all sorry about what that guy said…" It was Robin who spoke.  
"You wouldn't understand," she started, "But no one can understand one another, and that's what makes us unique, and maybe I _will _always be the creepy one of the group, but I'll always have friends…no, my _family _to help me out." With that, they all the smiled, and the dark clouds overhead broke out in a light, warm drizzle. The winds seemed to seep into the room, and blew out the candles while the artificial lights were switched on for the first time in weeks.

FIN

----------------------------------------  
Not really made for your enjoyment, but more for help for me. (: But, with all do respect, do review if you read the whole thing through. It's short, I know, and it's a one-shot...so...it's not going to be continued, and that's final.


End file.
